


Pyro-Fireblight

by Gravestar14



Series: Blights AU [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe and I messed with quite a lot, Fireblight just wanted a vacation, Flat monster bosses are boring, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestar14/pseuds/Gravestar14
Summary: ~Part 1 of Blights-AU~It’s been 150 years since the Calamity fell on Hyrule and the Blights took over the Divine Beasts. Hyrule is losing hope.And Fireblight Ganon is losing patience. Being cooped up in a Divine Beast for 100 years is decidedly Not Fun, and the fact that he’s trapped with the ghost of a champion who loves to question him inceccantly about morals and pine for the ‘old glorious Hyrule’ doesn’t help matters either. But Ganon says to stay. Something about ‘the hero is probably coming back sometime’ blah blah blahBut would it really be that bad if Fireblight left... it would just be for a little while...And hey, doesn’t everyone deserve a vacation every now and again?
Relationships: (There is a minor one but we don’t do spoilers here)
Series: Blights AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701388
Kudos: 10





	1. The Spark That Starts The Flame

The would-be hero sat facing the sky, eyes wide and chest still.   
Fireblight Ganon was looking down at him disdainfully, its single blue eye reflecting the glint of the fake master sword that the man held, even in death. It had been almost a hundred and fifty years since its master had taken over the castle and corrupted the guardians. And almost a hundred and fifty years since it had taken this divine beast for itself.

These so-called “heroes” just kept getting worse.

Around a hundred years after the Calamity, people had decided that their master-sword-wielding champion wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon. And, as a result, had decided to take things into their own hands as the Calamity slept, sending masses of guardians to clean up the world.

Fireblight was beginning to think that Calamity Ganon had it right, sleeping all these years. These would-be heroes were nothing compared to it. It hadn’t had a good fight since it killed the Goron Champion. Now that was a mortal who was impressive.

But now it only had these mock heroes. And they were hardly more than twigs. 

At least they burned like them.

Turning and running a blazing hand along the wall, Fireblight walked among the ruins of countless poor souls who had decided that they could challenge a being of pure fire. A being of pure malicious energy.  
And these- the ones scattered around it now- were only the ones fortunate enough to make it to this chamber. Its little army of mini-guardians sure did cut out most of the cannon fodder. Fireblight’s eyes settled slowly on the would-be hero once more. This one’s body was not broken or battered; he had died of smoke inhalation. Served him right for not bringing enough fire potions.

Suddenly an idea hit Fireblight like a whiff of refreshing oxygen to his flaming form. The Hylian form lying in front of him was perfectly fine- not marred in the least- but so very... empty. Just waiting for someone (no, someTHING) to fill it. Fireblight smiled devilishly, burning the tips of the boy’s golden hair with black. More it’s style. With careful fire, it tinted the skin and shaped the form of the fallen Hylian, preparing the body.

“What are you doing?!?” a loud voice suddenly demanded. The sound caused Fireblight to shift around... just in time to witness the telltale coalescing of blue smoke that indicated a spirit was appearing. Champion Daruk’s ghost, again.

“Making this meat sack proper.” It replied with a harsh, scraping and unearthly voice. There was no reason to lie, as Daruk’s spirit was mostly helpless with Fireblight’s energy still coursing through the Divine Beast.  
Daruk scowled, looking confused and suspicious, “What are you going to do with that, hmm?”  
Fireblight smiled. He’d been hoping the Champion would ask. “Use it. It’s not that hard. I just need to go into the place where the last soul left. And then I should be able to leave this infernal Divine Beast, finally.”  
Daruk paled (if that was possible for a ghost). A thousand horrible senarios began running through his head. What Fireblight could do. After all, everyone was expecting Calamity’s minions to be monstrous and horrifying. Like guardians or bokoblins, or even how Fireblight looked now... But a Hylian body? Nobody was expecting that. If Fireblight could really possess the body and use it as he claimed...  
Scowling and pulling out a ghostly half-sword, the former champion prepared to give it his all. If he could prevent the Blight from getting out… somehow… “I-I can’t let you do that...” Daruk managed, voice shaking.  
Fireblight stopped for a second. He laughed. Ghostly attacks were swatted away as if they were nothing at all, “What do you think you’re going to do to me? You couldn’t beat me while you were alive. If it makes you feel better, it’s not going to be business. Think of it as a... vacation”

“I feel like your definition of vacation is vastly different than mine.” Daruk replied, crossing his ghostly arms. He swallowed hard, looking up and begging the Goddess for forgiveness for not being able to stop the Blight when he’d had the chance.

Fireblight just stepped back. Its masterpiece was done. A perfect meat sack for it to use. Using ancient and powerful energy, it carved into the empty hole inside the boy’s chest, ripping that soul-covering- that protection- wide open. And then it stepped inside.  
Now...  
Opening human eyes, Fireblight stood up smiling. Daruk was screaming at him, trying desperately in vain to scrabble with arms that could not touch.  
“Time to have a little fun.” Fireblight told himself, stretching and walking gradually out of the Divine Beast he’d been chained in for so long. He looked down from the fiery mountain at the endless possibility of a realm in front of him. There was so much fun to be had.

And so many people to destroy. 

Fireblight looked down at his belt, realizing that the fake master sword was still strapped there. “Oh well.” he shrugged, “More the irony, I guess.”

And with that, the Blight called upon his body’s muscle memory and marched down the hill. “What to do first?” He was grinning now. He had never been this free. Never walked so far. Never seen anything beyond Death Mountain, save in his sibling’s memories. Even as a spirit before the Calamity, he’d never strayed from his fiery home. And now? The world was his oyster.  
In fact, he could even visit his fellow spirits in their respective Divine Beasts... chat... maybe dine on some human blood! Yes, he thought, that sounds nice. He squinted at the horizon. Waterblight (his twin sister) was the closest. Part of him shivered at the idea of being so close to water, but he shook himself. I’m not just fire anymore, he reminded himself, I have form now.  
So it was time to go pay a visit to the Zoras, one of the only groups still resistance of the Calamity’s control.  
Oh this… this would be fun, Fireblight thought devilishly. All the mischief he could cause. And together with his sister! In the same room at last!  
Fireblight was beginning to think taking a vacation was the best idea of his life.

...

A few thousand steps later, Fireblight’s legs were starting to disagree with him.  
Taking a moment to stop and stretch in the vast plateau he’d reached, Fireblight looked behind himself at the mountain that had been his home all his life. It felt strangely good to leave that place. Something cathartic and freeing about it. It had been a him, but also a prison. There had been too much tying him down there, but now... now he could be truly free.

The four corners of this world should be afraid.

Squinting in the distance, he noticed a river beginning to wind its way towards the rising mountains in the distance. He could sense his sister within those mountains, so that was where he was headed. He shrugged his aching shoulders, kicking himself to resume moving towards it. It seemed like you’d follow the river to get to a city of water-people, so he headed for the riverbank somewhat reluctantly. It was the first time in his life he’d walked TOWARDS water.

It didn’t take him long to reach the river, and he traced its path slowly, eyeing the water with a wary glance. It would be a long time before he could see anything but death in that blue liquid. Though he supposed he should get used to it, as he was Hylian now and might even have to drink the stuff.  
Looking up, he noticed the river had winded forwards into a deep valley. And judging by the amount of dead guardians, he assumed he’d reached the border of the Zora’s control. It was probably only a matter of time before he ran across a refugee camp or something.

Wait, why was the water moving?

Suddenly, a bright-red shape burst out of the water, brandishing a trident confidently. Some of the water went into Fireblight’s face and he flinched, expecting to hear the familiar hiss and ensuing pain. But- of course- nothing happened. He was now Hylian, after all.  
The red shape landed gracefully, and it was only then that Fireblight realized that the red shape wasn’t a red shape at all, it was a Zora. And judging by the fancy outfit and the grin, he assumed a somewhat important Zora.  
“Greetings!” the fancy-looking Zora chirped, extending a hand, “My name is Prince Sidon. You must be quite the fighter to get through all those guardians.”

Fireblight looked at the Prince’s extended hand incredulously. Oh right, he thought, the guardians... As Ganon’s minions, they’d recognized his energy, and avoided him. He hadn’t even SEEN one on the journey over.   
That he was used to. Being treated as friendly? Now this was new. But..., he thought, perhaps he’d be able to get closer to his sister if he appeared cooperative.  
“I can fight.” he stated bluntly, attempting Hylian engagement. (What did they call it? he wondered, Conversation or something?)  
The Zora over-enthusiastically grabbed his shoulders, smiling, “Then perhaps, friend, you could aid us? We are having some water-related problems...”

He could already tell he hated this guy. He wanted to be anywhere but here, to be left alone. His thoughts were ‘stab, burn, evicerate’ and not neccicarily in that order. But, somewhere in his mind, he possessed enough self control to not smite the prince right then and there. After all, water-related problems could only mean his twin sister (Waterblight) and that’s why he was here; wasn’t it?  
“I know a thing or two about water related problems...” Fireblight replied slowly, and that wasn’t a lie.  
The prince put up a thumb, smiling so much his teeth glinted. “Very well! I’ll guide you up the river! Now what should I call you?”  
For a moment, Fireblight was caught off guard. People and their ridiculous need to be known as something. His mouth scissored open and shut a few times before a good idea hit him. 

“Pyro.” he told the Zora Prince, grinning at the twisted joke, “You can call me Pyro.”

And with that, Sidon dived into the water and motioned for him to follow.  
Though, as Fireblight quickly figured out, the Prince’s route was much easier than the twisting, turning path that Hylians were forced to hike up.  
“You’re doing great!” Sidon called from the water for about the third time as Fireblight decapitated a bokoblin pretending it was the Prince. I can decapitate him later... Pyro reminded himself (gaining no small amount of joy from the idea), once I’ve gotten where I need to go.

A few more steps up. “What good technique!”

A couple more bridges. “Wow, you might make it to the city by dinner!” 

Up and down a mountain. “You’re almost there, just a few more bridges to go! And three mountains!”

An entire camp of lizafos. “They didn’t stand a chance!”

A Lynel. “Wow, I’ve never seen that before...”

Fireblight finally broke. It was all he could do to not light the entire mountainside on fire right then and there. His eyes began to smoke. He hoped the Prince couldn’t see that from so far away. As frusteration and anger bubbled fiercely in his mind, he forced the thought of his sister into his head. The anger still bubbled, though, and he needed to find a way to release it that didn’t involve blowing both his cover, and every living thing off of the mountainside. He called upon Hylian instinct, and released his anger in a far different way than he was used to.   
“Can you please FOR THE LOVE OF CALAMITY GANON shut up!” Pyro screamed, “If you’re just going to just SIT THERE and watch me do all the hard work then can you at least not be the most annoying person on the planet and not to mention distracting?!?!? DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?”  
Sidon paled, “I’m trying to be encouraging.” He stammered over his words, looking downcast. The comment had hit him harder than Fireblight knew.  
“If you’re encouraging One. More. Time. I am going to stab you.” Pyro growled, eyes blazing with intent and the world’s most lethal death stare.  
“I’ll meet you at the city.” the Prince replied, disappearing under the water, eyes rimmed with regret.  
“Good idea.”

It was almost nightfall when Fireblight dragged his sorry meat sack of a body into the city, shoving some rupees he’d found along the way at the innkeeper with a look in his eyes like he was on the edge of his wire. The Zora had grabbed the money and quickly shown him to a room, where he abruptly collapsed. 

Smart fish-person.

...

In the morning, Pyro dragged himself out of bed, feeling much better. There was a giddiness to him. He’d made it here, into the heart of the Zora territory where none of Ganon’s minions had been for years! Today he could see his sister! Hopefully cause some major evil scheme to commence, and altogether have a great time!

“I see you’re awake.” Sidon commented as Fireblight stepped out of the inn and into the city.  
Oh calamity no, Fireblight thought, He’s back...

The Prince pulled a red, coloured liquid out of his pocket, which he threw at Pyro. “This is a health potion, drink it. You’ll need your strength when we go to the Divine Beast today. The only way is over the water, so you’ll need my help.” Surprisingly, the man’s usually cheerful nature had evaporated, replaced with an expression Fireblight couldn’t quite read. It seemed similar to the one he’d worn when he’d left the Blight to finish the path to Zora City alone.  
Fireblight put it out of his mind. He wasn’t exactly good with people. The only expression he knew for sure was fear.

He looked at the potion suspiciously. Some part of him didn’t like the idea of accepting help from enemies. It might be poisoned! Though, Pyro considered, since the Prince thought he was going to help, he probably wouldn’t poison him. Pyro relented and drank the potion, feeling vitality pump into his body.  
He got up, nodding sharply at the Zora. 

It was time, finally, to see his sister.  
Sidon led Pyro up to a very large lake. Like, an alarmingly big lake with a very alarming amount of water and an incredibly alarming amount of moisture, and a very incredibly alarming chance of death if he ever got caught in it. He swallowed hard.

Yup, it was going to take a while before he got comfortable to the whole water idea.

He could see- in the middle of the lake- his sister’s home. The Divine Beast Vah Ruta. He smiled, ignoring for a moment the splashes of water getting on his face. Sidon jumped in the water, coming up from it’s depths and motioning to him. “Get on.” the Prince said.  
Pyro’s eyes widened. Wait… his mind went slowly, what?!?! The Prince must have picked up on something because he nodded, saying curtly, “How do you think you’re going to get there? Plus there’s ice blocks that attack people.”

Fireblight looked to the horizon and all the water and moisture and water and splashing and WATER... and then back at the Zora Prince. 

Sighing, he jumped on Sidon’s back.  
The things you had to do for your family... 

Surprisingly, the voyage to the Divine Beast was fairly uneventful. He supposed something in its magic recognized him, and made the way easy. It wasn’t long before his feet were back on solid ground and out of the water.   
Now that was a relief.

“I’m coming with you.” the Prince interjected suddenly as Fireblight turned to walk into the Divine Beast. “You’re right, I do leave other people to do the hard work. I tell myself that my people need me and they’re heroes so they’re good at this, but I can’t do it anymore... I’ve left too many people to die here. I’m just standing and letting people do the hard work and die and I need to help this time.”  
Pyro shrugged. Apparently he’d get a chance to kill the Prince sooner than anticipated. “Sure. Just don’t get in my way.”  
Sidon nodded gravely. Fireblight almost felt sorry for the Prince before he remember how annoying he was. Plus, it was his sister. It wasn’t like he could just let someone come in and slaughter her. That wouldn’t be very nice.

Strangely, the Divine Beast itself was quiet, and the puzzles parted and moved into place for him, the guardians remaining silent. Sidon looked incredibly confused as Pyro stepped into the chamber where he could feel the essence of his sister.  
As soon as both of them had stepped in, the door slammed shut, his twin sister rising up out of the water in a burst of water and power. Pyro smiled, extending his hand, taking joy in the mix of shock and betrayal and anguish on the Prince’s face. “Sister,” he whispered in a language no person could understand, “I came for a visit. And I brought you a toy.”

His sister pressed her unearthly hand to his outstretched palm, her mechanical-blue eyes reflecting his human form. Looking at her, it was only then that Fireblight realized something was wrong. Something was very wrong. She knew him... she LOVED him! 

So why was there such devilish curiosity in her eyes?

That was all he could think before the massive water spear burst through his chest inbetween his shoulder blades. Pyro coughed up blood, shock enveloping his eyes. It was his sister...  
His sister.  
So why had she done this?  
He wondered if this is what betrayal felt like. If it hurt this much, he almost regretted dragging the Prince here. Almost. The feeling of betrayal cut deep inside and drove a painful agony into him. Though, he supposed that could also be the spear.  
As she whipped it out of his chest, she turned on the Zora Prince. Sidon pulled out his trident with a look of rugged determination as Pyro felt himself fall to the floor, blood spreading out from him like a halo of disappointment. Though he truly didn’t need this body, it stung.

What had he done wrong?

Out of the corner of a fading vision, he saw a blue light. Daruk? he thought numbly, before shaking himself. This was a different Divine Beast. And a different Champion.  
“Hello little Blight.” Mipha said, “You’ve gotten yourself into a bit of trouble. And I wouldn’t care normally, because you deserve this, but you went and dragged my brother here too. And he is impressive, but if I couldn’t beat this beast... I don’t think he will be able to, either.” She scowled at him, a storm in her eyes before continuing, “I can’t watch him die. Now, I can fix you. But I need you to swear on your power that you will save him if I do that, because I don’t give one iota of care about your life.”  
“Why... why m-my power...?” he managed to cough out through the blood that was quickly filling his lungs.

“Because that’s the only thing you will ever care about.”

“O-okay..” he gasped, “M-my power it is...” He knew he didn’t need this body, but dying here would likely kill him. Water wasn’t something his other form could handle. And as a halo of healing light filled his chest and his body slowly knit itself back together, he knew he’d made the right decision.  
Gathering ancient power in his fingertips, he grabbed at the Blight- Ganon’s corruption- inside his sister. It MUST have been that that did this. It had made her not recognize him, blindly attack him. So he pulled it away from her. He had to save the Prince now, but maybe- just maybe- he could bring his sister back too. From whatever had done this to her. (And it had to have been something... it COULDN’T have been her, she wouldn’t have done that to him!) It had to be something. Ganon... Ganon was the only thing that had changed between them. It MUST be that. He let his new wellspring of anger fuel him, pulling harder and harder on the tendrils of blackness within her soul. And, slowly, he could feel her helping him.

The real her. 

He breathed a sigh of relief.

Eventually, the Blight snapped out, leaving his sister to collapse into the water and hide there. But where would the blackness go? The tendrils wrapped around his outstretched arms, blanketing them in an oily aura. He coughed, feeling his intelligence... his self... being leeched out by these... things. Is this what Calamity Ganon had done to his sister?

Suddenly a bright flash of light burst through the back of the swirling mass, glowing, reflecting the eyes of the Zora Prince holding it. The lightscale trident.  
Pyro felt the darkness burst, releasing its hold on him as he collapsed to the ground, worn out by the strain on his magic and his body’s protest to almost dying.  
“I understand now.” Sidon said, walking over to him, “You we’re trying to save that spirit, weren’t you?”  
Sure buddy, Pyro thought, Whatever you want to think…

And then he passed out.

Light slowly faded back into Pyro’s eyes as he blinked slowly, staring up at the ceiling of the Divine Beast.  
A splash of water hit his face and he spluttered, panicking. Then he turned to face his sister, her watery smile looking at him. A wave of relief faded over him. She was okay after all.  
Sidon was also kneeling down, smiling at him. The Zora Prince extended a hand. He could also see Mipha behind, an expression of anguish on her face, like she wished she could warn her brother about his naïvety. “Need some help?” Sidon asked Pyro, who reluctantly nodded. His legs felt like they had been drenched in cement and stuck to the floor. Though he supposed almost dying did that to you.  
His sister- just Water now, not Waterblight- came up to him, splashing him again playfully and whispering in his ear, “Thank you...”

And with that, Sidon dragged the half-conscious Blight out of Vah Ruta.  
It took a few days for Pyro to get his meat sack back up to snuff. Apparently all that walking, not eating, not sleeping, and almost dying took some getting used to.  
It was going to be awhile before he learned how to be Hylian. Properly.

But he was okay now, and slinging his pack over his shoulder and looking at the horizon, he knew he had to find his other siblings. If Calamity Ganon had morphed Waterblight into a mindless creature, who knows how they were faring? Perhaps their ‘master’ had split them up just so they couldn’t see what was happening to each other.

“Where are you going?” a voice asked from behind him. Due to the chipper nature, he knew exactly who it was.  
“Sidon.” he acknowledged the Prince, “Away. I’m going away.”  
“You could stay, you know.” Sidon replied, “We could always use adept swordsmen like yourself. And that magic stuff you did would be useful too...”  
Pyro turned to face him, “I can’t. I have to find the others.”  
“Oh.”   
“I understand.” Sidon looked down. “If you ever want to pop by and say hi though...?”  
Pyro smiled a devilish grin, causing Sidon to laugh. “Are you sure you want me to do that?”  
Then he looked to the horizon, waving goodbye and taking the first of many steps towards a brand new adventure.


	2. Water Makes Tears But Lightning Makes Friends

It had been a few weeks now. Pyro had gotten himself caught like a stupid idiot, and now he was sitting in a Yiga dungeon. Under a glass ceiling. Which wouldn’t have been a bad thing if not for the fact that the glass allowed him to see the mass of water straight above his head.  
And the pattern of cracks in the glass.  
Twisting...  
Twining...  
Writhing around the ceiling and taunting him with every winding ream.

He’d been tied down so that he had to look up. He’d told himself that his Hylian body didn’t have to fear the water, and that had gotten him through the Zora kingdom. But he’d been wrong. Because the choking in his lungs and the scream that he couldn’t get out from underneath a muzzle told him otherwise.

This was the price you paid for defiance.

He knew that if the water ever did collapse on his head, he would be gone, the embers in his chest forever extinguished. Perhaps he could hold more water now than in his true form, but if he drowned it wouldn’t matter.

He should have known.

Trying to close his eyes through the bindings placed upon his forehead, he thrashed, attempting to throw off these metallic chains. Not that he could do anything of the sort in this pitiful, very Hylian form. And they were smart, these Yiga. If he released his true self, then the glass would melt first.  
And then nothing would matter anymore.  
He wondered if that would be best after all.  
The guards paced the hall outside lazily, occasionally throwing a glance in his direction and munching on bananas. They knew there was no way for the Blight to escape. Not without help. And where would you possibly find help in a place like this?

Pyro whimpered, a sound that hadn’t come out of him in his whole immortal lifetime.

Water was bad.

It hurt him.

And it would hurt him again.

The fear coated his bones and swam around inside him... he wanted to throw up. And he had before, the stench now locked inside the muzzle that they’d forced him to wear.

Everything was fear. And memories. And pain.  
He wanted to throw fire upon everything and let this whole place burn. Let the consequences be damned.  
Who cared what happened to him anyway?  
And he simply...  
Couldn’t...  
Take...  
It...  
Anymore.

“Move out of the way you OVER-GLORIFIED LUGS.” said a voice from outside his cell, “It was the end of your watch at least three hours ago. And you’re sleeping?!?!?”  
“It’s not like that thing is going to get out.” another voice replied, sounding incredibly annoyed.  
“That doesn’t mean you can just shirk your duties. And don’t underestimate this Hylian. We barely captured him and he defeated Waterblight.”

Wait...   
They didn’t know who he was?!?!? He thought he’d been locked here because of his defiance, but the fact that they actually didn’t know who he actually was?

“You’re dismissed.” the first voice yelled, “And my father is hearing about this.”  
“Go die in a hole, Graves.” the second voice growled back.  
Pyro heard the familiar sound of a body hitting the ground. “ANYONE ELSE WANT TO QUESTION MY AUTHORITY?” the first voice (Graves?) asked. The only response was the shuffling of feet that indicated the current patrol was leaving.  
The next sound surprised him. He could hear the door click open, the first voice walking in. “Man you’re pretty tiny for causing so much trouble.” Graves commented.  
He growled. As far as he was concerned everyone in this place could burn. And he’d like to be the one to do it. It was time to go out in a literal blaze of glory.  
Finally surrendering, he opened his palm and summoned the fire, throwing it at the female Yiga. To his surprise, the girl jumped back with ease, whipping out a Windcleaver and twisting the fire back towards him with air. He felt the fire jump back into him and focused on the feeling, sending it through his wrists and cuffs. They didn’t do much more than heat up.

He didn’t have enough left.  
To fight.  
To keep on going.

“Waitaminit.” the Yiga asked, bending over him, “How exactly did you do that? Explain this wizardry!”  
He hoped his death glare was enough to communicate the fact that he couldn’t talk with a muzzle on.  
“Oh right. Sorry.” she pulled a key out of her sleeve, unlocking his mouth.  
“@&$&#&$&@&$ you and your whole @&#$@&$ clan!” he screamed, eyes blazing with barely held-back fire, “You bunch of morons don’t even know who your masters are...”  
Graves raised an eyebrow, “My master is myself and I obey no one.”  
This stopped Pyro for a few seconds, “But I thought the Yiga...”  
“Oh shut up. Yes, we technically do but I’m just here to amuse myself.”  
Pyro’s wheels started turning, “You know what would be really amusing? Freeing me and seeing what happens...”  
Graves rolled her eyes, “That’s such a weak plug. But I’m mad at my dad, so sure.”  
“Why are you mad?” Pyro asked, suddenly curious.  
“None of your business.”  
Well okay then.

Though, he wasn’t about to protest, after all if she would free him out of this watery hell then he would make sure not to catch her when he burned everything to ashes. She pulled out the key again and unlocked his bindings. He could barely heave himself off of his feet, and needed Graves help to support his weight.

They hadn’t gotten far before what he assumed was the leader stepped in front of the doorway scowling, “Daughter, I sure hope you aren’t doing what I think you’re doing...” The Master Of The Yiga said.  
Graves scowled, “@#$& you.”  
“That’s a yes then. I hoped you’d gotten past this phase. First that Sheika teacher, and now this? You disappoint your family legacy, girl.”  
“You killed them.” Graves growled ferally.  
“They were pathetic.”  
“You are pathetic.” Graves pulled out her windcleaver and a demon carver, hefting both over her head and bringing them down with terrifying accuracy, “Fight me.”

All around, Yiga members began to appear. And Graves looked ready... almost like she COULD have beat them all.

But she never got the chance.

Pyro was too mad. And as he slipped out of his meat sack and back into himself, striking with his sword and feeling its familiar weight in his hand, he screeched.  
“Oh. My lord. I didn’t realize.” the Master gasped.

But it was too little too late.

And the world became inferno.

By the time he was done, what little remained of the Clan had scattered to the four winds. The Master had been reduced to a mask and a pile of ash. Only Graves remained, staring open-mouthed at him and still supporting his meat sack.  
“What.” she managed.  
He slipped back into his body, Hylian flesh collapsing under the strain and falling unconscious.

...

For the second time, Pyro cracked open his eyes to painful light.  
“You could have mentioned that you were going to burn the whole place down.” Graves told him, “I could have at least grabbed a few things... Now all I could find that wasn’t completely melted was this wonderful masky thing that we stole from the Gerudo.”  
Nope, Pyro‘s brain told him, Not doing this right now... I’m good... I’ll just... not...

...

When he woke up again, he felt better. Graves has shed her Yiga costume and was in a travellers jacket and a scarf. If not for the incredibly poofy hair, he wouldn’t have recognized her. “Well look you’re up again. You going to stay in the conscious realm this time?”  
He hefted himself to his elbows, feeling okay. Which was weird. He’d just burned so much energy that he should not by any rights be even remotely okay.

“Healing potion.” Grave’s said, as if sensing his unanswered question, “You are very welcome, yes I am happy to help people who are so grateful.”  
“What.” now it was Pyro’s turn to be confused.  
Graves scowled, “Sorry. I blabber when I’m trying to sort things out.”  
Pyro got up, stretching his meat sack. “I’m Fireblight.”  
Graves looked at him with a look of complete shock. “NO! REALLY?!?!?”

Pyro scowled. Part of him regretted not turning her into Yiga flambé.  
Suddenly, somewhere in his dull mind, he remembered something. “Wait, you said you had a mask. Like a Gerudo mask.”  
“Yeah.” she replied, “I think it repels thunder or something.”  
He grabbed it, “Great! I’ll be able to get to the Divine Beast with this!” 

Putting it on, he expected to feel weird. Like magic.  
Instead a bolt of lighting came out of the sky and hit him full force. If he hadn’t been a Blight, he suspected it would have done a lot more damage. He threw the helmet off, Graves laughing at him so hard she was on the ground. “You idiot. You’re a voe. It only works for vai.” She grabbed it from him, plunking it upon her head. “Now what was this about visiting a Divine Beast?”

Pyro spluttered. He hadn’t expected to have to rely upon anyone for this. Though he’d needed Sidon to get across the water and had happened to need the Prince for other things, he had wanted to do this solo. “I mean I was just going to go by myself...”  
Graves slapped him, shocking Pyro. “I’m not mad, but you just burned down everything I know. Not that it was a great thing but still. I have nothing to do now. And that’s boring. So you are going to take me on whatever you’re doing because you’re the reason I have so much free time.” 

Pyro couldn’t argue with that.

“Plus,” she commented, “I know a thing or two about where to find the best sand seals.”  
Soon the two of them were looking over a sandy ridge at a bunch of lazy-looking blobs that dotted the desert. Graves was gazing incredibly hard at a few that were very close to their rock.  
“You’re telling me...” Pyro started, “People ride these things... and they move? They don’t look like they would move.”  
Graves put a hand over his mouth, “Shh, you’ll scare them. And yes. What rock have you lived under?”  
“Death Mountain.” he replied.  
“Wait,” she began, turning towards him, “You’ve never left there before, like, now?!?”

He shook his head.

“Wow. I expected a Blight to get around and stuff.”  
“No.” He growled, “Calamity Ganon said we had to make sure nobody took back the beasts because then we would lose.”  
“You don’t seem happy about that.”  
“He turned my sister into a mindless puppet.”  
“Well you clearly have better family relationships than I do...” Graves trailed off.  
As it was, Pyro didn’t think anything of the former Yiga’s sudden silence. After all, he’d only been Hylian for under a month. He still didn’t know the nuances of communication. Needing to switch gears, Graves pointed suddenly to a seal that had popped out of the sand. She jumped, turning into a deck of cards and reappearing upon the seal’s back.

Now that wasn’t fair.

The seal freaked out, but she held on and eventually it accepted her presence.  
He looked upon a different seal, this one much closer to the rock that he was hiding behind. If he just had to jump on top, than it shouldn’t be that hard. Right?

Right?

Wrong.

As soon as he jumped on the seal, it dove into the sand, driving his face straight into the coarse grains. Graves guided her seal over to where he’d face-planted into the desert. “Decent first try.” she commented, “Don’t go for the ones with the big, frilly mane though. They’re the dominant ones and hardest to ride.”  
Pyro spit out a wad of sand, “You couldn’t have mentioned that earlier?”

...

It took him a few tries to get on a seal, but he eventually did. Though he suspected he’d be getting sand out of various places for a long time. Graves smiled, and pointed to a massive storm on the horizon. “Time to go Divine Beast hunting!”  
And then she set off, careening over the sand effortlessly this way and that. She glided over the sand as if it was ice, sleek and frictionless.  
How? Pyro wondered, before awkwardly following. Though he did it with far less grace and a lot more faceplants. 

It was going to be a long ride to the Divine Beast.

The journey across the desert was indeed long and arduous, with frequent stops having to be made because of Pyro’s distinct lack of talent regarding riding a sand seal. Graves was remarkably patient with this, and seemed to realize when the Blight needed to take a rest or get sand out of his shoes/shirt/insert literally anything else here.  
The storm, though, seemed to be getting steadily closer. Under any other circumstances, this would be a bad thing. But the fact that his older sister, his mentor and really the protector or all the blights- Thunderblight- was waiting for him... that kept him going.  
And ever so gradually, he got better. Better with riding, better at interacting with Graves. For a Yiga, she seemed to smile and laugh often and didn’t mind dissing Calamity Ganon. She was almost... pleasant... to be around.

During one of their many numerous stops, Graves paused at an oasis to refill a canteen. She stuck a hand out to offer the full water-holder to Pyro. And time slowed down.  
Because she stuck out her arm too fast.  
And the water sloshed out of the end of the canteen, tracing a glittering arc across the sky. For a moment, everything paused, the liquid glinting in desert sun before it finished its trail.

And landed straight on Pyro’s shirt.

Which, normally wouldn’t be a problem. But the Blight had just been tormented with the sight of the thing he feared most, tripling his phobia. And breaking any fragile ideas that water wouldn’t hurt him as a Hylian.  
The scream came out of his mouth before he could stop it, and suddenly he was back in the cell, week after week, staring at doom above him. Except this time he could see it hitting him, his fragile Hylian body being broken under the weight, his lungs scraping for unpresent air, and then...  
As his body died, he saw himself- his true self - burst out, hit by immeasurable pain as the water put out his fiery soul.

Vision overtaking him, he crumpled into a ball, whimpering.

Graves turned, meeting his eyes. Or at least trying to. They were so far buried in his knees that she couldn’t make them out. Quickly capping the watery canteen and throwing it upon her belt, she walked over. “Pyro?” she said quietly, “Are you okay?”  
He couldn’t manage a response. Everything was just water and pain and death and bad bad bad he didn’t like it he didn’t know what to-  
He felt a weight settle upon his shoulders, Graves awkwardly attempting to wrap arms around him.  
“W-what are you doing?” he managed, pulling his head out of his knees.  
“I don’t know how to do this OKAY? I’m TRYING and you were really freaking me out there.” she sniped back, concern playing in her features even as she joked.  
He took a few deep breaths. This was the desert for pete’s sakes, he wasn’t going to get killed by water here. There wasn’t even any water beyond a tiny little pool. He leaned into Graves. This felt strangely... nice?   
Like he had someone.

Could this be what the Hylians called friendship?

He closed his eyes, composing himself. They stayed there for awhile, Graves laughing and talking with Pyro to try and distract him. Pyro smiling a little despite everything.  
And for a moment, everything didn’t seem that bad.

...

Pyro put up a hand to block out the sun, gazing down at the massive tempest blanketing the valley before them. Graves had plunked the thunder-repelling-helmet-thingy back upon her head. She looked hilarious.  
“Hey, I don’t make these costumey things. I just have to wear them to help your sorry butt.” She raised an eyebrow when he giggled, “But I do look pretty stupid.” Graves joined in laughing, before getting deadly serious, “You’re going to have to stay close to me on the seal. If you stray too far away, you’re going to get zapped.”

Pyro nodded. To Thunderblight it was.

Graves spurred her sand seal on with a cry, setting off into the storm. He followed, staying close but not too close. Near, but not too near to cause either of them to crash. And as they set off into the valley, they were both surprised.  
Because nothing happened.  
Well, not nothing. There was a fairly large sandstorm. But not any lightning.  
That wasn’t right.  
Maybe, Pyro thought, Thunderblight recognized me and made the way easy... after all, that what what had happened with Waterblight. Another idea hit him. Maybe she’s still herself! She was always the most grounded of us all, Pyro reminded himself.  
With that thought, he spurred his sand seal, racing towards the entrance of the Divine Beast. Graves shrugged and followed, turning away from her plotted ‘safest course’ and making her way straight towards the massive camel-like structure.Full of excitement, Pyro bounced through the puzzles, waving his hand for doors to open and guardians to return to slumber.

Wait, where were the guardians? He looked around, confused. Usually there would be a whole bunch of small skittish ones roaming around protecting their Blight. So where were they all?

With an increased sense of urgency, he made his way towards his sister’s chamber.  
Opening the door slowly, he peeked in. He saw the familiar sight of bodies littering the ground, of his sister’s thunder spikes embedded in the ground to hit unsuspecting victims, of the buzzing in the room.  
“I’m going to stay outside...” Graves told him, tapping him on the shoulder and pointing backwards, “I have a feeling I’m going to be zapped if I go in there.”

He nodded. Probably a good idea.  
Then he entered.

And felt his sister’s presence waver. Blinking, like a light that was about to go out.  
He ran towards the dias in the middle of the room, jumping on top of the structure.  
Electrified black blood was dripping off the platform, coalescing into a hypnotic pool underneath. Blasts of thunder and something else littered the wall. His sister’s sword was broken, shattered in half, carved apart and broken.

Just like his heart.

Pyro collapsed next to her, cradling her head in his lap with his Hylian body.  
“F-fire?” She managed.  
“It’s me...” he told her, hands getting sticky upon her weakening form. But he didn’t care. He didn’t care. The only thing he cared about was his sister. “I’m here... I’m here... what happened?”  
“S-sword...” she managed, coughing a mass of her own inky flesh upon Pyro’s lap. “S-shiny sword... h-hurts... it hurt m-me... ”

Pyro stroked her red-gold mane, trying to grasp at something.  
Trying to grab the fading parts of her.  
Trying.  
Trying trying.

She coughed again, electricity coursing through the near area and the energy out of her, “W-wind... you need to... help... going... next...”  
“It’s okay, it’s okay. Y-you don’t need to speak if you can’t...” Pyro held her, tears forming in his eyes, not even feeling the bursts of static electricity freeing themselves from will or control. “I can... I can give you energy...”  
“N-no... wind... help...”  
Pyro grabbed her head in both his hands, tears pouring freely down his face now. “NO! I can help you. I can make this better! I just have to...” he opened his palms, bile chocking his throat until he couldn’t continue. He lit them up with black, dark energy, summoning his strength.

She would survive.

She had to.

He didn’t know what he’d do without her. She was his direction, all of their direction. Their big sister. The cornerstone of their immortal family.

She was everything.

And he was just a stupid foolish fiery Blight who couldn’t realize what was happening to his own family and was drunk upon his own importance.

He needed her.

But as he went to push everything he had into her, to give her all he was, he saw her body shudder. And then go still, her eyes losing the glow they’d had when she had told their family that she loved them all. When she’d put herself between a much younger him and the fiery dragon.  
When she’d promised she’d protect them all forever. 

Her form exploded on him, covering his meat sack head-to-toe with black bile. But he didn’t feel the squish or stickiness or even the cool oozyness as it ran over his body.

No.

He didn’t have a name for this emotion yet, such emptiness and senseless and a chainsaw all over his insides.  
But he’d learn it was called anguish.

It was around an hour before Graves grew concerned and poked her head in, finding only a frozen Blight staring into the ruin, coated in his sister’s insides.  
She dragged him up and out of the Divine Beast, throwing him over her shoulder and lugging him to the Bazzar, where she took a cool cloth and wiped him off. Pyro couldn’t do anything but stare off into nothingness.

After all, that’s what his world felt like.

He didn’t even protest when the innkeeper decided he needed a bath. He just went through the motions on autopilot. Graves tried to offer a few words, but she wasn’t good at support.  
And Pyro was too numb to hear it.  
He fell asleep fitfully, tossing and turning. He woke up way too early and walked out, climbing to the top of the roof. Graves was already there.

“I have to go to Rito Village.” he told her. If he couldn’t save his sister, at least he could hopefully try and save his brother. Whomever had killed her was going there next.  
Graves looked down, rubbing the back of her neck, “I’m not exactly welcome there...”  
“You don’t have to come.”  
“You need someone.”  
“I’ll find someone. “  
Graves stopped, sighing. “What will I do, though? I don’t know even how to live now that I don’t have the Yiga...”  
Pyro looked at the sunrise, tears beginning to form in his eyes, “I know a Zora Prince who could use some good fighters. Just show up in civilian clothes and say Pyro sent you.”  
Graves nodded, “That sounds like a good idea.”

“I guess this is goodbye then.”

“No. Just farewell for now. Add a cheesy musical number and this will be a soap opera.”  
Pyro laughed in spite of himself.  
“Stay safe, Fireblight. The world isn’t so bad once you get to know it.” Graves got up, putting up a hand and disappearing, a bunch of white cards in the empty air.  
Pyro turned back to the sunrise, fingering the shard of Thunderblight’s sword he’d managed to grab. He owed it to her to find Windblight. Before whoever killed her did. 

But... just for this moment, he thought it was okay to sit and remember. And in the gold and orange of the desert sunrise, Pyro found something like solace.

If only just for a moment.


	3. Winds Of Change; Winds Of Discovery

It was dusk when Pyro reached the mountains. He’d suspected that whoever killed Thunder would go around the towering, frozen peaks rimming the desert. If so, going straight through them was the only way he could gain some ground. And he needed as much as he could get.  
Because if this person, whoever they were, could defeat Thunderblight, then Windblight wouldn’t stand a chance. Mind you, he alone probably wouldn’t manage either. But he hoped the two of them together might be enough to turn the tide. No matter what happened, he would be there. And if Windblight died, then it would only be after he’d been reduced to nothing.  
Still, climbing the mountains was going to be a lot of work. And this place stirred up some rather unpleasant memories. 

He hoped that Earth wouldn’t make the way difficult. He hoped that she would understand.  
He hadn’t gotten two steps into the mountains... into her territory before she appeared, pure and uncorrupted, a towering mound of rock and power. “Fire. What are you doing here.” she asked, the spirit language running over her tongue silken and smooth.  
“I have no choice. Someone killed Thunder and they’re going to kill Windblight too and I need to get there in time and stop them because I can’t lose another sibling and...” the words spilled out of him before he could stop them.  
“Someone was going to eventually. The people want to protect their land. Can you blame them? You’re the ones who wanted to be powerful and corrupt and dominate everything and everyone. And you say lose another sibling like you’ve only lost one. You’ve lost... what, five now? What’s another one? Haven’t you done enough to these poor Hylians? Get out of your own head. I won’t help you.” Earth told him, looking down with sad eyes.  
Pyro couldn’t hold it in any longer, screaming, as he dropped to his knees, hands over his chest, spitting out the words that had been haunting him. “I was stupid. I KNOW OKAY? Calamity Ganon used us and I should have known and I should have realized that we were all becoming the worst parts of ourselves but I was too damn full of my own importance and if I wouldn’t have been then Thunder...  
Wouldn’t.  
Be.  
DEAD!  
But I can’t change that now. Water is pure, Earth. She is herself again. I fixed her. And I can fix Windblight too, I just have to get to him before someone puts a sword through his chest!”

Earth’s eyes widened, and she smiled slowly. “Oh little brother, why didn’t you just say?” her smile turned to a grin, “I was waiting for you to realize what a manipulator that Calamity is. Though I am surprised it was you. You were always the impulsive and reckless one, little brother. Though a lot of things have changed since then... I missed you so. Can we be a family again now? All of us?”  
Pyro looked down, long-ago memories clouding his thoughts. “Not Thunder. And not Wind if I don’t get a move on.”  
Earth nodded, “Then the path will be quick and the earth shall move with you brother. Good luck, and I hope your eyes have truly been opened to what you were.”  
Pyro started running, the mountainous path indeed becoming much easier as his sister waved to him, a reluctant happiness in her eyes. As if she was glad that he was doing what he was doing, but not sure how long it would last. It was around the same feeling that Pyro felt in his heart.  
...  
Rito Village was smaller than he’d expected it to be. From what he’d heard from refugees on the road, it was supposed to be towering and massive, a stone plume that could be seen for miles around. Which wasn’t entirely accurate, since it was sort of in a valley... Though Pyro supposed these things were relative. He was used to big, giant Divine Beasts and his true form wasn’t exactly tiny either. Perhaps the world looked different to those who had been Hylians their whole lives.  
He was unhappy to notice that the village was surrounded by a lake, and in order to cross said lake you had to go across a series of teeny tiny bridges that really didn’t look like they could hold his weight. Pyro’s phobia rose up in his chest, threatening to squeeze the air out of his lungs.  
But he couldn’t break down now.  
So he swallowed the ideas of drowning and sizzling and put one foot in front of the other, not caring about the images flashing in his skull. Windblight was so much more important.  
And he didn’t know how much time his brother had left. 

He nearly collapsed when he finally reached the village, resisting the urge to collapse upon the ground and kiss it. His stomach was a mess, and his mental state was even worse, but he didn’t have time to worry about that.  
It was time to be better by his family. And to make sure that Windblight would be okay. It was time for him to shrug off his self-importance and get the job done.  
Still, he couldn’t stop himself from vomiting over the edge of the village, then slumping defeatedly against the handrail with a queasy look still plastered upon his face.  
“Are you alright, stranger?” a light voice asked him.  
He managed to turn himself so that his head was facing into the village instead of draped over the fence, “N-not really…”  
It was a Rito, a girl, who was standing there, a massive bow slung over her shoulders. She stood tall and proud, deep purple and auburn feathers decorating her form. The feathers on her head were braided, and she looked genuinely concerned. “I can take you back to my place… you look like you need some soup or some such. My name is Kothia, and yours?”  
“Pyro.” he managed, accepting her outstretched wing. He’d need all his strength if he was going to get into the Divine Beast and maybe fight whoever had killed Thunder. 

She took him to a small hut a ways up the towering spiral. He slumped against the wall, still feeling sick. However, once Kothia had pulled some soup out of a fiercely bubbling pot and given it to him, that was quickly remedied.  
“What do you put in that stuff?” he asked, “It’s a bloody miracle.”  
Kothia laughed, turning around to fuss in the cupboard, “I don’t think you were that sick, but thanks anyways. It’s nice to know somebody appreciates me…”  
Pyro raised an eyebrow. He’d learned enough to know passive-aggressive when he heard it. “Sounds like you have something to talk about…”  
Kothia stopped suddenly, closing the cupboard and sighing. “I’m just frustrated.”  
“Go on.” Pyro said, still sipping his soup. He figured if this Rito girl had been kind enough to help his sorry butt the least he could do was listen. “I’ve got some time.” 

She stopped fussing, sitting down on the rug in the middle of the floor, she looked down, took a deep breath and began... “I just don’t feel appreciated. I’ve trained my whole life to be able to protect my tribe, but nobody seems to think I can do it. I push myself so that I can fly faster, shoot harder, but nobody lets me help with the defence even though I can fight and I can shoot, they just brush me off. ‘We’ve already got Teba,’ they say, because nobody wants to acknowledge he hadn’t been the same since he tried to take on the divine beast by himself… he just spends whole days at the Training Ground trying to be what he was before the Divine Beast Vah Medoh blasted his leg apart.” she looked down, sighing, “We’re being overrun because nobody wants to believe that we’ve lost our protector. We can barely maintain a defense. And nobody will even let me help with patrols, even though I know I could.”  
Pyro suddenly realized he had no clue what to say to that. “Um.. that’s rough.”  
Kothia looked at him, eyes rimmed with longing. “Yeah. I just feel like nobody takes me seriously because I’m young or because this or that or.. they just always seem to have an excuse why I can’t go. But I just want to help, because I feel helpless just sitting here and watching the world burn around me- it rots me inside. But they won’t let me do anything either.” She threw the wooden ladle from the soup at the wall, frustration evident in her demeanour. After taking a few deep breaths, she looked at the floor, then met his eyes again. “Sorry. That’s probably enough about me. What is up with you?”  
Pyro stumbled, nearly dropping his soup, “I Um I uh I don’t really Um know what you’re talking about…”  
Kothia raised an eyebrow, “Really? You are definitely not sick, but you vomited getting here. And you’re skittish as all heck. You look like you need to be somewhere. And I will feel guilty if I spill all my crap to you and you don’t tell me why you look like you have someone to murder.”  
Pyro looked down. He wasn’t sure how open a Rito warrior would be to his ‘save the blights’ story. But at this point, he was too tired- mentally, emotionally, and physically- to fudge a response. So he let his story pour out of him. But he might have left out that he was Fireblight.  
Kothia‘s eyes widened, “Wait, wait, wait… so you’re saying that the blights are spirits and they were… what, corrupted by the Calamity? And that you’re going to try to stop the person who killed Thunderblight from killing Windblight so you can… what… purify them or something?”  
He took another spoonful of soup, sticking it in his mouth.  
“Wait… there was a guy who went to go see Teba a few hours ago… he said he had to cleanse the land or something to make up for his ‘failure’. I swear the dude was wearing nothing but an old pair of trousers and a hood. I didn’t take the guy seriously at the time, but now?” Kothia looked pensive, “The timeline does match up…” 

Pyro shot up. He thought he would be able to beat the guy to Rito Village. Panicking, he grabbed his sword, glancing around for any supplies he could use. Without skipping a beat, he ran out, bolting to the top of the village's spire.  
“Wait!” Kothia called after him.  
He reached the top in enough time to see a snow-white Rito flying in the sky, bearing what seemed to be... a man in trousers and a hood. Pyro swallowed hard. This is what he’d been trying to avoid. The Divine Beast rimmed the sky, even here at the top… he couldn’t have reached it if he wanted to.  
Unless… unless he released his true form…  
“Where on Hylia’s sweet earth do you think you’re going?” Kothia asked, flying up to his position. “Unless Hylians can fly, which last time I checked they can’t, you’re not getting up there…”  
Pyro looked up hopelessly, “But I have to… Windblight… my brother…”  
“Not without help.”  
...  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Pyro asked for the five billionth time, fastening on a pair of wind-resistant gloves, “This is my problem, I’m not asking you to get involved…”  
“Oh shut up.” Kothia sounded annoyed, “I’m sick of you saying that. I said I would help and I will. This is my chance to finally do something. Teba will probably be a bit slower than me at getting the guy there anyway so maybe…”  
“I can also cheat the puzzles inside.” Pyro decided to interject.  
Kothia raised eyebrows, but didn’t question as he jumped on her back, clad in windbreaker armour. Perfect for flying in a gale. 

There was nothing if not a storm brewing.

As usual, the actual journey to the Divine Beast was easy. And since the person before had taken out all of Vah Medoh’s defences, the two of them made the journey in record time. Pyro jumped off Kothia’s back once they’d reached the platforms.  
“Thank you.” he told her, “Truly. Now I have a chance.”  
She nodded, “Glad I could finally do something.” Then she flew off.

Pyro rushed, barely even registering the puzzles flying by him as he waved his hands and opened each one. He ran towards his brother, seeing opened doors and defeated guardians that deepened the pit in his stomach.  
Would he be fast enough?  
Had he done enough? 

Skidding to a stop at the last door, he was relieved to see that it wasn’t open. But, hearing a click from behind him, he knew that wouldn’t last for long. A ball rolled down into a dias, and the door began to slowly crank open. He pulled his sword out of the sheath, turning around slowly.  
Whoever had activated the last puzzle was most certainly still here.  
“Who are you?” a voice asked, as a man paraglided over him- the one direction he hadn’t been looking.  
Finally, he was meeting his sister's killer face-to-face.  
The man had golden-blond hair that was tossed wildly over his head, and was indeed wearing nothing but some ragged pants, a shirt to match, an a Hylian hood. His face was scratched with streaks of healed Calamity energy. Clearly he’d tousled with that energy before. Perhaps even Calamity itself. Strapped on his waist was also a sword: the Master Sword. And he had a sinking feeling that this one wasn’t a replica.  
“Please don’t go in there.” he tried, “That spirit didn’t choose this… it’s more than just some servant of Calamity. Please, he’s not the enemy here…”  
Link scowled, venom filling his voice “Those ‘spirits’ killed my friends and destroyed this kingdom. And if I don’t kill them, they’ll help the Calamity when I try and fight it. I won’t let you make me fail everything and everyone I know and love again. Get out of my way.”  
Pyro brandished his replica sword, “No. Maybe once I would have, but not today.”  
Link pulled out his sword to match, “Then I’m sorry about this.” 

But the sword was only a distraction, and he felt the blast of a bomb arrow hit his back and launch him into the wall from behind.  
“Good riddance.” Teba said, “Now shall we finish this beast once and for all, my friend?” This earned a nod from Link as the two of them walked into the chamber. 

Pyro gasped, pain lancing through him, he tried to push up, but his arms simply weren’t working. He fought the blackness that threatened to cloud his vision. How long could Windblight stand against two opponents? he wondered.  
There wasn’t time for him to worry about his own condition. He grabbed the false Master Sword, putting the tip into the ground.  
With shaking arms, he used it to pull himself up. Inch by inch, step by step. Until he’d found shaky feet.  
With that, he pulled the blade out of the ground he’d embedded it in, and ran into the room.

Windblight wasn’t looking very good, desperately trying to fend of attacks from two directions with moderate success. But the two would wear him down eventually. Pyro slumped against the doorway. He had to do something. But his strength deserted him. His physical strength at least.  
His mind suddenly went back to the cavern with Waterblight. He’d pulled on the Blight in her, and that had freed her. But Sidon had been there, and if he hadn’t, the darkness would have taken over him. He couldn’t guarantee this new hero would be so kind.  
It was at that moment that he decided he didn’t care.  
His family was too precious for him to lose another one.  
And if that meant sacrificing himself…

Well, for the first time in his life, he was okay with that possibility. 

He pulled with all his might, feeling Windblight squirm out of the darkness and the familiar gooey, gross, inky blackness flow over his arms. His brother came over to him. “Fire…?”  
“Go.” he managed to whisper in the spirit tongue, feeling himself slip away as Link and Teba stared at him with shock, disbelief, and anger. “Before they realize. But, first, there’s a Rito Warrior in the village. Her name is Kothia. She helped me, and now they are going to get mad at her because I’ve gone against their protector… their order. Get her out of here. Go meet Water in Zora territory. You’ll be welcomed there.”  
Wind looked at him with barely-visible eyes, “What about you?”  
“I’ll hold the way.” And as Link and Teba drew their weapons, cutting apart the blackness that threatened to overtake him, he got his fiery soul ready. Wind rushed out an opening in the side of Divine Beast, getting away.  
He just had to buy enough time. 

“You… you just wanted this power for YOURSELF!” Link screamed, cutting through the last of Wind’s Blight energy. Pyro didn’t have the strength to protest. He could barely keep upright balanced upon the tip of the Master Sword replica.  
He lit his hand on fire, “You’re not getting past me.”  
Link raised his sword, sending blasts straight into Pyro, tossing him aside. Then, he began to walk toward the exit.  
From his place upon the floor, Pyro stretched out his hand, enveloping the doorway in a wall of flame. Link turned back, blazing fire reflected in his eyes. Teba kicked him sharply in the gut. He coughed, putting everything he had into keeping the wall up. Keeping them locked inside.  
He was kicked again, but barely even felt it. He couldn’t feel much of anything anymore. His head was fuzzy and his thoughts were barely coherent.  
The only thing in his mind was.  
Keep it up.  
Again and again.  
Repeated like a mantra.  
Even as the stabbing pains in his gut continued.  
Even as the world started to fade to black.  
It was only when Link came over and slapped him across the face with the flat of his sword that he slumped, wholly given, onto the ground.  
And everything disappeared.  
…  
When he woke up, his head was pounding. It hurt to move. It hurt to not move. He felt like vomiting. His body was spent. His spirit was spent. His fire was spent.  
He only hoped he’d bought his brother enough time. Especially since he’d asked him to grab Kothia.  
He was in a shoddily-made cage still sitting in the room of the Divine Beast. It had no roof, though he supposed that it didn’t need one. It wasn’t like he could fly or anything.  
Dragging himself up, he slumped against the edge of the cage and threw dirt at the bars. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw blue mist, and sighed. “If you’re here to give me a lecture, Revali, I don’t want to hear it.”  
The Rito Champion gave him a dismissive wave, “Please. I wouldn’t waste my precious time if that was all I was here for. I noticed what you did with the spirit. And asking it to help the girl… it’s almost… noble.”  
Pyro propped his head up with his hand. That was the last word anyone should be using to describe him, after all he’d done to the Gorons, Hylian and his own family.  
“Unless you’re going to help me out of here can you please leave me alone.” He said tiredly. 

“I’m going to help you out of here.” Pyro started at the Champion, mouth agape as Revali gestured with ghostly feathers, “Honestly, it’s nice to see someone give Link a run for his money.” he turned to look out over the surrounding landscape, “And where the world is at, I don’t think any race can defeat these masses of guardians or Calamity itself without powerful help. They’ve only gotten stronger, and I’ve already failed. I also can’t help but wonder if Link is doomed to fail as well. Plus, I’m sick of him being a one-man-wrecks-all show. There needs to be more than one hero. If we hedge our entire future on one man, then we are asking for everything to burn. Despite what you think, what you did was unselfish. And I believe that if you and your… siblings will truly join us then we may, together have a chance at bringing this world back from darkness. I wasn’t good enough, but maybe I can help you be.”  
Pyro shrugged, “Fun. Stick it to Link show, sounds great. But how exactly am I getting out of this cage?”  
Revali turned back, self-loathing playing in his eyes, “I don’t have much to offer, that’s true. Daruk was always more courageous, Mipha wiser, and Urbosa stronger. But I do have a gift. I call it the Gale. Others call it Revali’s Gale. Though, it never did belong to me. I can pass it to anyone I wish. I choose you, little Blight.”  
Pyro’s eyes widened as Revali stretched his wings out, a blue light coalescing in between them. With a flick of a feather, the small orb travelled between the bars and hit Pyro in the chest. He felt his magic jump to receive the new power, gasping at the feeling of rejuvenation that came with more energy.  
“I’ll show you how to use it, and stick around to show you the peculiarities of the wind. It’s not like I have anywhere better to be. But for now I’ll… jumpstart it so to speak. You don’t have time for fifteen million attempts. I suspect Link and Teba will be back once they realize that your brother and the girl are far beyond their sphere of influence.”  
And with that, a rush of air erupted around Pyro’s body, carrying him out of the cage and away.


	4. Back Again

Pyro dragged himself upwards, heaving with tired and sore arms up one more foothold until he could reach the top of the mountain. He could see Revali’s ghostly form staring down at him, criticizing (again) his lack of bodily muscles.  
He wanted to snipe back that that wasn’t exactly his fault, but he didn’t have the breath to do so. Apparently learning how to use wind powers involved learning how to climb.  
“The Gale is not an elevator.” Revali had told him, “You have to have other skills in order to use it most effectively.” 

With a final push, he managed to clear the last ledge and heaved himself onto the peak. Revali tapped his wrist with a ghostly feather. “Getting better. But I know for a fact Link can at least half your time.”  
Pyro flopped down upon the cold rock staring up at the Rito Champion with exasperation, “I can’t be perfect at this in a few days.”  
Revali nodded, “Indeed. But it is my job to make you the best you can possibly be in this short amount of time. Now do it again, and use your legs more.” 

Throughout their slow journey to Zora Kingdom, Revali was intent on teaching Pyro everything that he possibly could. Climbing, how to call to the Gale himself without the Rito’s help, besting himself both mentally and physically. The list of lessons never ended.  
Throughout it all, Pyro became more aware of his own weaknesses, the film of greatness and all-power fading from his eyes. Or at least he tried- despite everything, something in him still grew angry at the idea that he was lesser at something.  
He couldn’t possibly be lesser at anything, could he?  
Despite all that he tried, everything pulled him towards getting angry; why couldn’t he- one of the greatest beings of all- be better than a small, tiny little runt in a Hylian hood?  
After being snapped at for the umpteenth time, Revali (sighing) asked Pyro, “You said that your family was all corrupted, yes? Pulled towards their worst aspects?”  
Pyro frowned, not seeing how this had anything to do with anything, “Yes. Haven’t I said that already?”  
Revali frowned, “Perhaps, little Blight, yours is a superiority complex.”

“And that’s why you take it as a personal failing that you didn’t save your sister, because how could anyone possibly simply have defeated her and beaten you there because they are better?”

They didn’t speak again for a long time. 

...

Through more arduous days of training, Pyro got steadily closer to the Zora Kingdom. He could hear the river in the distance, and it chilled his bones. He knew that was the only place he might be safe, but the water… It terrified him.  
Drowning, burning, sizzling away into nothingness. He saw everything that the water could do to him every night in his dreams. Dreams were strange and terrifying things- he’d never experienced them before now.  
Nor had he experienced needing to stop and eat occasionally. Most of the food he could find was bland and tasteless, except for the odd hunk of meat he managed to burn to a crisp. Just how he liked it.  
Revali huffed as Pyro ripped off a chunk of charbroiled meat, “I will never quite understand you…”  
Though, despite the rift between them, their relationship had become… easier… since their somewhat argument previously. And Pyro’s mastery of the Gale had become more efficient. He could now summon a basic updraft without help.  
“Going up!” Pyro had sniped the first time he had accomplished the feat, earning an eye roll from his mentor.  
Revali had smiled sadly. Apparently Pyro had managed that in a slightly shorter amount of time than he himself had. “But that’s because you’re teaching me and you’re good.” Pyro had attempted to tell him.  
Revali just shrugged it off.  
After awhile, Pyro looked at the Rito, “You say my fatal flaw is self-importance. Maybe yours is self-deprecation.” 

The camp grew quiet again.

...

A few days later there it was, the massive river that marked the beginning of the entrance to Zora territory. Pyro couldn’t help but shake, a lump steadily forming in his throat. Revali put a ghostly hand on his shoulder,  
“Are you alright, little Blight?”  
Pyro shook his head.  
Revali nodded, “Being scared is normal. The real power is facing what you’re scared of despite it.”  
Pyro narrowed his eyes, “You’re full of great advice but I’m not convinced you follow it all.”  
Revali shrugged, “Words are easy, actions are harder.”  
Pyro nodded, taking a step forwards. Before he could get much harder, a shape burst out of the water. Pyro’ first thought was, Sidon? before he realized this shape was blue. A Zora warrior burst out of the water effortlessly, and dropped a package at his feet, “The Prince said to give this to you.”  
Pyro picked up the package, gaping. What could Sidon possibly have to give him? He pulled his head up to ask, but the warrior had already left. Shrugging, he pulled the top off the ornate blue box carefully and slowly. 

Inside was a set of armour, red and scaled, that gleamed like the embers of a dying flame. Copper and gold metal decorated the shoulders and hips, and set gently on top was a circlet to match, as well as a note. 

You will probably need this. Water will not touch you as long as you have it on. Oh, and we need to talk when you finally get your sorry butt back to town.  
-You already know

Pyro raised an eyebrow. It was clearly going to be an interesting day. He looked down at the river, changing quickly into the armour and shoving his current outfit into the package (which he assumed was waterproof). Taking a deep breath, he jumped downwards into the cool water, washing it over his face and getting it in his lungs and eyes before he managed to stop flailing and figure out how to come up for air.  
He couldn’t stop himself from panicking, instantly regretting his decision as the visions he’d seen before washed over him, except now it was real.  
It was real.  
And…  
A small bubble appeared in front of his mouth, allowing him to gasp out a few breaths. After he stopped hyperventilating, he realized that- somehow- he could breathe. Was this what Sidon meant when he said water would not touch him? 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Revali screamed, “CAN YOU EVEN SWIM?!?!?”  
Pyro spluttered, coughing up some water, “I’ll figure it out. And you said facing your fears was the best, didn’t you?” He could sense that this body knew how to move in the water so, over time, as he sat there and treaded water, he began to feel more comfortable.  
Water was his opposite, but his twin sister was water- and they got along fine. Maybe he could learn to live with the clear, terrifying, liquid.  
Which would have been easier to think about if he wasn’t SURROUNDED BY THE STUFF.  
But, according to his last experience, the river was much easier and much less monster-filled. So the river it would have to be. 

The journey to Zora was terrifying, and Pyro hated every second of it. The only thing that kept him mildly sane and allowed him to move despite the terror in every fibre of the marrow of his bones was Revali’s sniping.  
“I swear you have to be the stupidest person in the history of stupid people why are you swimming?!?! You are going to traumatize yourself!”  
Though, Revali wasn’t exactly wrong. This wasn’t going to be something he could forget, and he’d done it to himself. He just hoped that Revali was right and he’d come out of this experience with slightly more…  
WAS THAT A WATERFALL?!?!  
OH MY GOSH HE WAS GOING TO DIE

Eventually, though, he managed to reach his destination, all too glad to use the Gale to burst himself out of the water with a flourish. He landed lopsidedly on the bridge that lead to the city, barely managing to haul himself over the railing before he started emptying his guts into the water.  
“You swam?!?!?” Sidon demanded.  
Pyro’s only response was to empty more stomach fluid into the deep.  
“You’re an idiot.” The Prince commented, putting a hand over his head exasperatedly while he took a few deep breaths.  
“Thank you.” Revali said, though the Prince couldn’t hear or see him. Apparently seeing ghosts was exclusive to those who A. a power was passed on to or B. magical blights. And Pyro was both.  
His stomach, upon realizing that there was no more stuff to heave out of itself, stopped bothering him, and he flopped against the railing, managing to look up at the Zora Prince towering above him. “What did you want to talk about.” he managed hoarsely.  
Sidon waved his hands exasperatedly, “We can talk inside. You need to get yourself cleaned up. I hope you didn’t get your armour dirty…” 

...

“HEEEEYYYY! Look who the fish dragged in!” Graves commented, laughing.  
“I thought the expression was cat… what the cat dragged in...” Kothia shot back with a raised eyebrow.  
“But Sidon is a fish tho…”  
A gust of wind and splash of water signaled his siblings appearing, and Pyro managed a smile as he was tackled by wind and water.  
“We were so worried!” Waterblight told him, “Wind said you’d pulled some heroic ‘no, you go, I’ll stay’ garbage and we thought you’d been captured and…”  
“We’re just glad you’re back.” Windblight finished.  
Pyro sucked in a breath, feeling himself tear up. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed this: his siblings, having a family. 

So why did he still feel pulled away from them? Removed, somehow? 

Sidon tapped him on the shoulder, gesturing outside. He turned to follow, and the Prince led him up to the area where they had first begun the adventure, on the edge of the lake, facing Vah Ruta.  
Sidon looked upset.

“You’re Fireblight…”

The shock must have shown because Sidon quickly continued, “Graves spilled the beans. I’m not mad… not about that. But why didn’t you tell me?”  
Pyro looked off into the distance, “If I would have walked into town and said ‘Hey I’m Fireblight’ what would you have done?”  
Sidon nodded slowly, “I see your point. But why not after?”  
Pyro sighed, “I wasn’t sure you’d want to know. Or that I’d even be coming back. Plus, I was afraid what you would think if you knew everything.”  
He took a deep breath before continuing, “I didn’t come here, not originally, to help. I just wanted to see my sister. But then she was just so… wrong and I- everything happened so quickly. But my point it, in the beginning, my intentions weren’t good. And I didn’t care if you knew or didn’t knew or… I just… I was bored sitting around the other Divine Beast.”  
Sidon was quiet for a few moments, “Didn’t care if I lived or died? Is that how you were going to finish the other sentence?” Pyro nodded. Sidon paused for a long second, “How about now?”  
Pyro skipped a rock along the surface of the lake, “Things are different now- and not different all at the same time. I want to be better, for my family, for these new… friends? that I’ve made. But something keeps pulling me away. And my mind keeps circling back to the fact I’m still corrupted.”  
Sidon looked at him, something strange and new in his eyes, “It takes guts to be that honest. I’m surprised you still have any after hurling yours off the bridge.”  
Pyro laughed.  
Sidon looked back, “I have boring kingdom stuff to attend to, so I should go.”  
“I think I’ll stay for awhile.” Pyro said, looking out at the fiery sun as the Prince walked away. 

He wasn’t surprised when he barely heard the footfalls of the person who’d been following him since he’d left Rito Village. Though the guardians had slowed the hero down considerably, Revali’s training had also slowed Pyro down.  
And it wouldn’t be hard to figure out where he was going.  
He was just glad that he had a chance to see his family before… this.  
“Fireblight.” Link stated, raising his bow. “I need to kill you now.”


	5. Ashes

Calamity Link’s eyes were blazing, reflected in the deep-blue water. He worse a blue tunic, too, the edge of the fabric glittering with a deep purply black. His face bore a midnight scar that twisted and twined over the side of his cheek. His shadow was unusually dark, and a deep, painful regret lingered in his deep brown eyes. With a mouth set in a tight line, the hero was determined.

He had come here for blood. 

Pyro got up, pulling out his faux Master Sword from his belt, “We don’t have to do this, but if you want a fight you’re getting one.”  
Link glared, “You killed my friend. And you’re just going to hurt more people. You’re a Blight. I have to kill all the Blights, that’s what she told me. I have to. And then I can make up for the fact I failed.”   
Pyro scowled. Reasoning with the hero would go nowhere. He was too caught up in his own mind, in his ‘redemption’ to listen to reason.

And what if he was right? 

What if he would just hurt more people? He’d already failed his family. And his self-importance? What if it would destroy everyone and everything? 

The hero fired off a shot, and Pyro bolted in closer. If he could just get out of range of the shots, and force Link into close combat, maybe he could have a chance… Link dropped his bow, and before Pyro could react, raised a hand.  
“PYRO BACK UP NOW!” Revali screamed, suddenly appearing.   
Pyro took a few steps backwards, but couldn’t make it in time. Link snapped and a white-blue ghost appeared at his side, conjuring up a flurry of lightning. Pyro felt the pulse seek the metal sword he was holding, travelling through it into his frail, Hylian form.   
He gasped as the electricity filled his lungs.   
He dropped the sword, falling to his knees.   
He coughed, bile from his earlier sickness coming back to his throat.

And then just as it began, it was over, and Pyro was smoking. He forced his foot underneath him, pushing up so he was only on one knee.   
“It’s… it’s not going to be that easy…” he coughed, smoke coming out of his lips. 

“Link.” Urbosa commented slowly, “Revali is with the fire-child…”  
Link’s eyes popped open- startled and... betrayed, “I-I… I know you don’t like me but… but this? I thought...” The hero’s eyes turned distant and sad, almost like a veil had been lifted.   
Meanwhile, Revali couldn’t find words to speak, and his beak scissored open and shut. But there was nothing that could have been said, for the hero was driven like an arrow, with one goal. To redeem himself by ridding the world of Calamity’s kin. 

Whatever it took. 

Pyro recovered, managing to get onto his feet, and backed up just as Link attempted another lightning attack. He threw fire in the Champion’s direction, trying to put some distance between himself and his enemy.   
Instead, Link jumped on top of the fire, whipping out a sheet of cloth and used it to travel upwards on the hot air.   
So that was how he’d snuck up on Pyro in the Divine Beast Vah Medoh.   
This time, though, Pyro was more prepared. He vaulted upwards, calling the Gale into his legs as he sprung up and tackled the hero, both of them tumbling back down to the ground.

“Link…” Urbosa warned, “Revali didn’t help him do that. He’ll be able to jump more time than you can attack with the lightning.”   
Link looked incredibly sad, “So he’s been taught. I-I can’t believe it…”   
“I never betrayed anyone or anything. There’s more to the boy than you know.” Revali sniped back, defending his charge.   
But, of course, Link couldn’t hear him. And though those words gave Urbosa pause, the hero did not hear them. Perhaps if he had things would have turned out differently.

Instead, Link recovered quickly, whipping out his sword. And then the two- Wild and Fire were facing, swords out, reflecting each other.

Pyro coughed, more smoke coming out of him. And in that moment, Link took the opportunity to charge, catching the Blight off-balance. And though Pyro managed to dodge, he dodged towards the waterfall. And now he was teetering on the precipice, caught between a blade pointed straight at him and what he feared most.  
Regaining his balance, he took a few steps forwards, meeting Link blade for blade even though he lacked strategy and practice. He hoped the muscle memory would be enough. 

Master Sword met ‘Master Sword’ as sparks skittered off of each blade.   
Pyro attempted to stand his ground, refusing to move backwards for fear of what lay behind. He could see, though, that Link was leading with his right, and he dashed left in an attempt to get out of the way, throwing fire between him and the hero.   
Link stepped through the flames effortlessly, and for a second, Pyro was too shocked to move. Almost too shocked, in fact, to block the hero’s next attack. 

Apparently he’d come prepared after the last fight- likely with some kind of fireproof elixir. 

Pyro braced himself against a particularity strong attack, but he could feel the hero overwhelming him. It wouldn’t be long before he lost this fight. His eyes went to the water. If he just jumped now- down into the pool and waterfall below- perhaps he   
could get away. 

But he’d changed out of his waterproof armour.

And what if he drowned anyway? 

What if all his fears came true? 

While he was distracted, Link managed to wedge his blade behind Pyro’s wrenching it- and his arm- sideways.

And while the Blight’s chest was exposed, the hero drove his Master Sword through Pyro’s chest. 

Fireblight coughed, blood filling his lungs and chest cavity, vision rapidly blackening. Smoke began to curl out of his mouth, the Calamitous darkness inside him shriveling up and dying:   
taking the rest of him with it.   
He coughed again as Link pulled the sword out, letting him fall into the pool at the bottom of the waterfall far below.   
Things became blurry, and suddenly he couldn’t see anymore. The world faded away as he thought he heard a whisper of his sister’s voice screaming.

...

Many in the Zora village had noticed the lightning storm that had suddenly appeared, coming out of nowhere and leaving just as quickly. Scared for the safety of the people, the Zora King had asked his son to go check out the damages.

Sidon had almost travelled back to the huge dam when he heard the splash, and saw the rapidly reddening water. He also saw the shape coalescing and pulling a body out.  
He jumped off the bridge and down to the area, knees buckling as he saw who it was. Waterblight was frantically moving around her brother’s limp form, trying to do something- anything- to no avail.   
Moving mechanically, the Prince grabbed Pyro’s body, gasping in shock as the blood ran over his knees and arms. With the gift his sister had passed on to him, he healed the broken form, tears dripping from his face as he begged the world to give. him. back.

But a repaired body didn’t change the fact that the soul was already gone. 

Waterblight screamed and threw herself into the blood water in anguish, splashing around and throwing it in every direction in a blind anguish.   
Sidon couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t think. He’d been talking to him mere moments ago, and now… 

Now he was gone. Burned out to nothing but an empty body and ashes. 

Waterblight managed to haul the Prince away from her brother’s body, but the blood still stained his clothes and hands. And he couldn’t shake the expression of utter anguish and disbelief.   
Waterblight looked up to see the form of a young man silhouetted against the sky, and she hurled a jet of water at the one holding the bloody sword with an inaudible scream. The man disappeared. 

...

Everything was quiet and everything was not quiet. Pyro floated somewhere...else. He didn’t know what was happening. Had he died?   
“Hello little brother.” Thunderblight whispered, but he couldn’t see her, “You’ve been so brave. But I need you to be brave again. With me gone they’ll need someone to protect them, little one...  
You’ve grown so much.”   
Her voice faded from Pyro’s thoughts, as he wondered How? How can I protect them if I’m dead?

...

Pyro’s body began to smoke, fire curling up from deep inside somewhere and threatening to consume what little was left of him. Waterblight splashed some liquid on her brother’s chest, but nothing happened.   
Sidon was still immobile.

...

The sword that seals the darkness.   
It will ravage any creature aligned to evil. Any creature who had corruption in its bones. But what about one who had already chosen something… Different…  
Something more…

...

Pyro’s body was completely consumed now, held in the air by a flurry of magical energy and dying embers; burning. Gone.

Fireblight was dead.

But Pyro was not.

Suddenly, the clean, unmarred body wasn’t burning anymore, and Sidon reached out to catch him. The young man cracked open an eye, coughing up smoke. “S-Sidon…?” he ventured.   
“I’m here.” Sidon said, tears in his eyes becoming ones of joy instead of despair.   
“W-what happened…” Pyro coughed, “I-I’m tired…”   
“Don’t worry…” The Prince told him, “You can rest now. I’ve got you.”   
Pyro closed his eyes slowly and went to sleep, completely exhausted. Sidon wrapped him in his arms, pressing Pyro’s head against his chest, not wanting to let go.

Not again. 

~

Link poked the fire slowly, shadows dancing over his face. He’d been crying for some time now. It had been a while, but he still recognized Mipha’s brother. And if he held affection for the Blight? 

Perhaps he’d made a horrible mistake.

“Father, are you alright?” Halflife asked, materializing out of his shadow, “You look upset.”  
“I think I hurt the people I love. Again.”   
“B-but didn’t mother tell you that the Blights were evil and you had to kill them?” the shadow-girl asked.  
Link nodded, regret and sadness clouding his eyes once again. He’d failed everyone; every Hylian, all his Champion friends, Zelda… and now Sidon, too.   
But maybe if he found her he could sort things out. Now that the blights… weren’t a problem, maybe he could find her and she would be able to help him. To stop him from hating himself and tell him that he wasn’t the horrible, awful person that he thought he was. 

It was time to go to Hyrule Castle.


	6. What Happened After

Rise, fall.

Everything was black, and everything was dark. He could feel sweet air rushing to find somewhere inside the meat sack’s- no his- chest cavity. The darkness was soft, and fell like a blanket around him.

Rise, fall. 

The smouldering embers inside his chest stayed unlit, warming him quietly from the inside as he drifted somewhere through the in-between land, not awake yet not quite asleep.

Rise, fall.

Light began to push itself into him; through the blackness, through the soft quiet sleep, it forced its way in. 

Rise, fall.

Reluctantly, Pyro began to slowly open his eyes; his pupils loudly complained at the sudden onslaught of blue light from the various glowing things scattered around his room in the infirmary.   
After a few seconds of blissful numbness, the pain in his chest exploded and he groaned.   
“Oh.” commented the Zora doctor, “You’re awake. There’s people here to see you.”   
He was on his back- he realized that now. A soft blanket covered most of his lower body, and his chest was bandaged tightly. He could feel a sticky substance oozing its way through the bandages- possibly a remedy of some sort. His body was slowly becoming more awake: and it was letting him know. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been here, but (according to the cramps he was beginning to feel) it had been awhile. 

“YOU FLAMEY PIECE OF FREAKING-“ Graves screamed as she booted down the door forcefully, causing a loud slamming noise that assaulted his senses.  
“Easy.” Kothia commented, “He just woke up. You’re like, a living headache.”   
Pyro closed his eyes, groaning and willing the noise to go away. With his mind still in a sort of empty fuzz-space he didn’t quite register what exactly was happening.   
What he did register was Kothia sitting down beside his cot, putting her feathered hand on his fingers. “Hey.” She greeted him, “How are you doing?”   
“Everything hurts.” he managed, still feeling out of it, “It’s too noisy.”  
“Okay.” Kothia said, “We’ll leave you to get some rest then.”  
And with a swish of feathers, the Rito grabbed Graves and dragged her out of the room, shutting the door softly. 

...

He drifted in and out of consciousness for a few days, not being able to shake the fuzziness clouding his senses. The Zora doctor decided that he wasn’t in a condition to have visitors, so when he did awake, it was to an empty room and blessed silence. 

Today would be different.

Today, he would open his eyes to see two barely-distinguishable pupils staring down at him.   
“He’s awake!” Windblight exclaimed as the water from a vase of flowers coalesced up into his sister’s form.   
“Goodie!” Waterblight replied, “Awake awake or just sorta awake? Because last I checked, he was supposed to be just sorta awake.”  
“Hmmm…” Windblight thought, “I mean he looks like he’s just seen a ghost so maybe sorta awake?”  
“I can fix that!” Waterblight exclaimed, dumping herself into his face.   
“AAAAAHHHHH!” Pyro yelled as his senses were shocked back into reality. 

With his sudden burst of screaming, the Zora doctor ran in the room looking quite alarmed. Waterblight and Windblight disappeared into the air and the vase, and he was left with eyes wide, staring at an empty room.  
“Uhhh…” the Zora commented, confused, “What exactly is happening?”  
He blinked, looking around for any sign to provide evidence for what had just happened before finding none; he sighed. “Nothing… I, uh, waking up was hard?”   
The Zora gave him an incredulous look before leaving the room while shaking her head. His siblings re-formed as soon as she’d closed the door.  
“Whew,” commented Waterblight, “That was a close one.”  
“Did you have to dump yourself on my head?” Pyro asked, raising an eyebrow and trying to adjust his position so he was less cramped; pain lanced through his body like a sabre and he gritted his teeth.   
“He’s awake!” Windblight noted happily.   
His two siblings wrapped air and water around him in a sort of elemental hug, pulling him close. “We missed you.” There were tears of happiness in their eyes, “Thank you for saving us. Thank you for coming back.”   
Pyro pulled his siblings close, tears coming to his eyes now too, “I-I this… means so much. But-but… I-I you don’t need to thank me… I didn’t save...”  
With that, a spark flew from the lamp on his nightstand, bursting apart the delicate glasswork in a flurry of sparks. When the smoke cleared, a small electric child was sitting in its place.  
“BZZT!” Thunder exclaimed.  
“Oh, oh…” Windblight scolded, “I thought I told you to wait for the signal, little one. This was supposed to be a surprise.”  
“What…” Pyro gasped, “Thunderblight?”  
“No.” Waterblight replied, “Not exactly. We found her shortly after you passed out from getting STABBED IN THE CHEST which by the way ISN’T OKAY. I guess the world needs us spirits, because she came to fill the space Thunderblight left. But she isn’t Thunderblight. She’s something… new.”   
Thunder pounced on Pyro’s chest, sending harmless sparks through his form, “BZZZT! BZZZT! Bzzt?” The little creature looked up at him with sparkling eyes. 

And suddenly the pain was gone. 

...

Now that he was fully awake, the doctor began to allow visitors. The first two to visit were Graves and Kothia. With supervision.   
After the commotion the Yiga had caused last time, the doctor wasn’t letting her within thirty steps of the door without it.  
“Look, I know I was a little loud, but I was just… upset! Because of what had happened!” Graves protested.  
“Drop it.” Kothia asked, “You’re lucky they’re letting you in at all.”   
Graves pouted, “But it’s not faaaaaaair.”   
Pyro blinked, questioning his life’s decisions. “Are you guys here to visit or just argue?”   
Graves smiled, “I think you already know the answer to that. But enough about me! How’s our resident champ with the record for most almost-deaths? Tell me, how do you manage to get stabbed so many times?!?”   
“I don’t try to get stabbed!” Pyro protested, “And I’m in pain, thank you. Almost-dying hurts.”  
Kothia smiled, “Glad you’re okay though. You went through so much to help me and Graves, even though she won’t say it. We would hate to lose you.”  
Graves nodded, “Yes! Then I wouldn’t have anyone to be stupid with! And now all I have is annoying Kothia.”  
“Thank you for waking up.” Kothia told him, eyes twitching, before whispering, “I can’t take it anymore…”  
Graves frowned indignantly, “Well, I have a lot of spare time since leaving- sorry- since the Yiga were completely vaporized by ye olde fire spirit here. I can’t be blamed for what I get up to.”   
Kothia rolled her eyes, “Either way. It’s going to be a lot better with you back awake over here. Frankly, things have been better with you just having entered our lives for a few moments.”  
Pyro looked down, “I really don’t deserve that praise.”  
Graves slapped him. “Of course you do! I don’t have to put up with my dad anymore, and now Kothia can actually do her archery thing instead of sitting around Rito Village and pouting!”   
“I WASN’T-“  
“Okay.” the doctor interrupted, “That’s enough... you two stop bothering my patient.” 

Through the next few weeks, Pyro managed to get back on his feet. Granted, he couldn’t do much, but getting up and walking was better than sitting in his small room for hours upon end. And since he was recovered more, as well, he didn’t need to sleep as much, which meant staying in the infirmary would be long hours of sitting and staring at the roof. So, painful walking it was. 

He was happy to learn that his fire abilities- though diminished- had not left him. It appeared that the Master Sword had cleansed him in much the same way that he’d cleansed his siblings. Just with more violence. And blood.   
Granted, his abilities were exhausted and he couldn’t do anything, not yet. But knowing that he hadn’t lost himself was reassuring. And they would return in time.  
He was also bound now- stuck in this body he’d chosen for himself. He didn’t mind that. Perhaps it was better that he wasn’t a being of pure energy. He had a heart now. A soul, perhaps. And he felt significantly less evil.  
Though, he supposed that was more due to the fact that he’d had Ganon’s influence stabbed out of his chest. 

One person he didn’t see was Sidon. Every time he asked, the Prince seemed to be busy. He was fairly certain he was being avoided. After all, he had kind of lied to the Zora Prince and then basically died in his arms. 

That would strain a relationship. 

He hoped if he gave Sidon enough space to process, then perhaps he might be willing to meet Pyro on even ground. Talk about things.  
The more Pyro reflected, the more he realized things were different now- he was different now. He hadn’t even realized how much control Ganon was exerting over him until it was gone. But now? Now he could be whatever he wanted to be.  
And he wanted to be Pyro.   
Free from all the superiority complex, free from the self-importance. (Well not completely, but he could work on that…)   
And he wanted to do right by the people he now called friends. And his family. Perhaps he could even mend the rift between the Blights- like him- who had chosen Ganon and those who still hadn’t, like Earthblight. 

Eventually, though, Pyro’s hopes were answered. He was sitting with legs crossed, looking out at the Zora Kingdom from the bottom of a waterfall when soft footsteps greeted him.  
“Pyro.” Sidon said, greeting him.   
He smiled up at the Zora Prince, “It’s a nice day.”   
Sidon sat down beside him, his sister’s Lightscale trident in his arms. “Yes, I suppose. Though these things are indeed relative.”  
Pyro nodded, before deciding to get to the point, “I haven’t been seeing much of you lately.”   
“No.” Sidon confirmed, “I needed time to process some things.”  
“I sort of guessed.”   
Sidon looked down, placing the trident flat unto the grass and staring into his reflections in the gems adorning it, “I-I just… I watched you stop breathing, Pyro. I had to throw out clothes because they were stained with your blood. That was hard. And it forced me to face some things… things about what I had been feeling. Things I needed time to sort out. To figure out how I would move forewords knowing about them.”   
“I get it.” Pyro started, throwing a rock off of the edge into the pond surrounding the city, “I tried to give you space.”  
“I noticed. Thank you.”   
“I just… I don’t blame you if you hate me or something. I was kind of a jerk, especially when we first met. And then I kind of just told people they could come here and didn’t really ask you and…”   
Pyro was interrupted by Sidon laughing. The fire-spirit stopped mid-sentence and gaped at the Prince, stuck somewhere between hurt and confusion. After some time, the Zora stopped- perhaps seeing the expression on Pyro’s face- and spoke. “You think THAT’S what this is about?!?!” Sidon asked. “I understand why you did what you did. Plus you were corrupted. Plus the people you sent literally built the defence we’ve been putting up against the guardians in the past few months. We’ve finally been able to push them back thanks to you. You and all the people you saved.”   
Pyro gaped, stammering, “B-b-but what else could it be? I don’t understand? I-I-I… if you’re not mad at me then why are you being so weird? Aren’t people weird and spacey like this when they’re mad at someone?”

“Pyro.” Sidon stated, “You’re an idiot.”   
Sidon put a hand at the back of Pyro’s neck, pulling him closer. Pyro barely managed to get out a ‘-wha?’ before the Prince’s lips were touching his softly. He felt the fire in his chest jump happily as he melted into the soft embrace, wrapping his arms around the Prince. 

And for more than a moment this time, Pyro was okay.   
More than okay.  
He was happy.


End file.
